endless love the backstory
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: this is the backstory of John and Stephanie Cena and how they meet, fall in love and getting married and they journey through the WWE as husband and wife, and the birth of their four children.


The backstory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena and Stephanie McMahon or any other characters.

**Author Notes: **There are dramatic changes to storylines, Stephanie never married Triple H she only manager him. I own all the Cena children.

This story is for wwefan001…. Enjoy.

Introduction:

Stephanie Marie McMahon meets her future husband John Cena during her second semester at Boston College, and they soon begun to dating. Stephanie would go to John's football and cheer him on, and then she introduction him to her parents and brother and they were happy for her. After Graduation College with degrees in business, Stephanie began works for the family business and john get a job. Vince saw potential in John signs him to a wrestling contract.

On Valentine's Day the most romantic day of the year John proposal to Stephanie who accept immediately, she wants to spend the rest of her life, as John wife. The wedding plan soon began several months later on Saturday October 7, 2000, John and Stephanie tie the knot in a lavish fall wedding. After they lavish wedding and reception, John and Stephanie went on a two weeks honeymoon in paradise.

After they spend two weeks honeymoon in paradise, Stephanie went back to work while John continues his wrestling training. Stephanie wear her wedding ring, she never took it off. In July of 2001, Stephanie finds out that she pregnant with her and John first child, and she told him and he was escalate about the new edition to the family. Once Stephanie finds out that she was pregnant, her appearance on WWE TV abruptly stops all together do to her pregnancy.

Stephanie and John begun get ready the birth of their first child and get the nursery ready. Nine months later on March 24, 2002, Stephanie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was name Khloe Elizabeth Cena. Three months later in June 27, 2002, John made his wrestling debut on Smackdown against Kurt Angle where he near win the match. Two months later Vince appoints his only daughter Stephanie as the new general manager of Smackdown.

Caroline Cena begun to travel with her brother John and sister in law Stephanie. A year later in summer time of 2003, the evil Mr. McMahon appear and begun to feud with his daughter Stephanie. At No Mercy, Stephanie was force to face her dad in a match that was dub the first ever father/daughter match. During the match, John was watching backstage and he couldn't take any more and he interfere on his wife behalf, and gave his father in law the attitude adjustment and Stephanie pin her father and won the match and was able to keep her job as general manager of Smackdown, thanks to her darling handsome hubby John Cena.

Two years later in 2005, Stephanie had finds out that she was pregnant again, with her and John second child. John won his first WWE Championship at WrestleMania 21.

Stephanie along with her mom Linda and little Khloe head to the ring where she reveal she was resign as Smackdown general manager and the fans didn't like it, they love Stephanie as GM, but she reveal why she was resign because she was pregnant with her second child. She calls out her husband and John Cena walk out the new WWE Champion and the fans went wild.

Five months later on October 15, 2005, Stephanie gave birth to another beautiful daughter who was name Sophia Marie Cena. Two years later toward the end of 2007, Stephanie finds out that she was pregnant again. Nine months later on June 21, 2008, Stephanie gave birth to her and John first boy who was promptly name after his father John Felix Cena III they decide to call him JJ.

Two month later at SummerSlam, John was injury in a match against Batista. Two month later in October, Stephanie returns to WWE TV. In addition, a month later she took control of RAW becomes the general manager of RAW. John returns to action and won the World Heavyweight championship from Chris Jericho at Survivor Series, in his hometown, Boston. Stephanie was general manager of RAW until February of 2009.

Two years later in 2011, Stephanie finds out that, she was pregnant for a fourth time. In addition, nine months later on September 7, 2011, Stephanie gave birth to another bounding baby boy, was name Anthony Jacob Cena…


End file.
